


Tea with Honey

by bbybbyowo



Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Butler Todoroki Shoto, Cafe AU, Fashion icon kageyama tobio, Fluff, M/M, Maid Midoriya Izuku, Sexual Tension, Short Story, cross dressing, maid hinata shouyou, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbybbyowo/pseuds/bbybbyowo
Summary: Kageyama is a fashion icon and moves home during rainy day and its late.He goes a cafes where he meets different characters.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Todoroki Shoto/ Midoriya Izuku
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Tea with Honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BOKE_Crow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BOKE_Crow/gifts).



> Hello this short story is for @MysticalNe0n on twitter, so talent omg, she here also as BOKE_Crow.   
> I hope you guys enjoy the story, don't forget to like, comment and scribble.

Kageyama was a model who worked under _ Nike, Puma,Vogue _ and  _ Vanity Fair. _

Kageyama was known for his blue eyes, his fair skin and black hair, most people call him;  _ Blue eyed doll.  _ Being a model had its perks; He travels around the world within a day. He was waking up in a five star hotel with the view of Paris, then he was doing a photoshoot and having afternoon tea in London, then he was in Seoul for a commercial for a new brand of facial cream then ended by the cold raining night of Tokyo. 

He gathered his bags. 

He hides his hair with a cap and his eyes with shades. 

He wore a black face mask covering half his face, he was wearing a loose polo and tight fit jeans and black leather boots to his ankles. Kageyama pulled his bags on his back and looked at the clock of the airport’s wall. He had time. 

He walked in the rain and turned to a corner alley. 

He checked his phone, a link that Astumu sent him.

A cafe which was open late nights for tourists and people coming to Tokyo late. 

The cafe had white brick walls, it's door decorated with fairy lights and a blackboard spelling. 

_ OPEN!!! <3  _

_ Warm up inside.  _

_ Serving tea and cookies.  _

Kageyama pushed the door hearing a bell ring. 

He looked around finding it like the tea house in London but with light brown wooden walls and floor which was covered with red carpet. There are a few people in the cafe on their phones or laptops with golden tea sets of cakes and sandwiches, empty or half empty wine glasses and tea cups.

Kageyama followed a guy dressed as a butler, his hair was half red and white. 

He looked a bit odd to Kageyama, the butler seated in a booth in which Kageyama let his bags fall. 

The butler handed him a brown reddish leather menu. 

“My name is Todoroki. One of the servers will come to take your order.” The butler said and bowed, leaving Kageyama with his thoughts. 

Kageyama stares at the menu and pushes the calling button accidently when he sneezes and covers his hands. He looked up, finding a boy with dark green messy hair with matching green eyes with freckles; he was wearing a maid uniform with a pair green bunny ears and bunny tail. 

“Are you ready to order?” He said “I am Midoriya, I will be one of your servers today.” He said with a bright smile, Kageyama shook his head and he would see Todoroki glaring at them. 

“I accidently pressed it, I am sorry-oh can I have tea with some honey.” Kageyama removed his face mask and shades, placing them on the table. 

“Would you like that hot or iced?” Midoriya asks while writing Kageyama order with pen and pad paper. 

“Hot please.” Kageyama said with a yawn. 

“Anything else?”Midoriya asks with a smile. 

“No, that’s it.” Kageyama said, rubbing his eyes. 

“Okay one, iced tea with honey, please wait a while.” Midoriya curtsy, grabbing the menu and leaving Kageyama walking to the kitchen, a force pulling and pinning him against the wall. 

“Shoto?” Midoriya said as the taller boy with half red and white hair kissed him. Todoroki kissed him long and deep as he pulled away, slavia came from both their mouths. Midoriya knee’s wobbled and felt weak as he tried to catch his breath from the long kiss. 

“Midoriya, is it really Tobio Kageyama! The fashion icon and model!” Midoriya heard a voice and looked up at the boy with orange hair and yellow hair, who was wearing a maid uniform with more lace and a shorter skirt with orange cat ears and with an orange cat tail with a bell with a bell ribbon. His eyes yellow shining gold and look at Midoriya. 

Midoriya nodded his head. 

“Take care of his order, Hinata.” Midoriya said with a smile. “Hinata, most guests are leaving. Shoto and I are leaving early.” Midoriya said, handing the notepad to Hinata. 

“Oh okay.” Hinata said “See you love birds.” 

“Bye Hinata.” Todoroki said “Be careful going home.” 

“You too.” Hinata said. 

“Don’t forget to close the back door.” Midoriya said as they headed to the dressing room as Todoroki was dressed in his civilian clothes and waited for Midoriya. 

Hinata waved at them as they walked towards the front door.

Hinata was preparing the iced tea, he walked to the dining room with just two guests and Kageyama. Kageyama fell asleep on his table. 

The two guests asked for their bill, paid and left. 

Hinata watched Kageyama and tried to place the wine glass gently onto the table but Kageyama woke up knocking the wine glass off the table, the tea spilling onto Hinata’s maid uniform. 

Kageyama stares at Hinata and starts to panic. 

Hinata’s uniform soaking wet. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Hinata said. 

Kageyama’s eyes were hazy and wobbled to the bathroom, hitting the lights making it dim. 

Kageyama didn’t sleep and thought he was still dreaming. 

He grabs Hinata’s maid uniform and strips of the soaking wet uniform. 

Hinata smirked and put Kageyama's hand onto his ass. 

Hinata leaned forward and kissed Kageyama. 

Kageyama can taste tea with honey. 


End file.
